Tears
by Miss Kim EXO
Summary: Kris dan Lay berpacaran dibelakang Tao yang notabene adalah kekasih Kris. Tao mendapatkan rekaman perselingkuhan Kris dan Lay.
1. Chapter 1

**TEARS**

**Main Cast : Kris**

** Tao**

** Lay**

**Other Cast : All of member EXO**

**Genre : Angst (gagal), Romance -_-**

**Rated : Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu,hahahha….**

**Author : Miss Kim**

**Maafkan author kalau di FF ini bahasanya agak liar dan kalo Tao lagi esmosi di FF ini,bahasanya bisa jadi kasar se-kasar telapak kaki om Sooman.**

**Don't Like Yaoi…**

**Don't Read…**

**~~ Happy Reading ~~**

Cinta….

Ini pertama kali aku mengenal cinta..

Tapi aku harus terima,

Cinta pertamaku,sangat menyakitkan..

Tao lagi-lagi tertunduk sedih. Di hadapannya,Lay dan Kris sedang bercanda sambil menonton sadarkah mereka berdua akan kehadiran Tao di samping Kris.

Tao beranjak dari duduknya,"Aku tidur dulu,ge. Gege juga tidurlah."

Kris menahan tangan Tao dan berdiri,"Have a nice dream honey." Kris mencium bibir Tao sesaat.

Tao tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia? Tentu. Dia bahagia. Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Kris,tapi sudah mampu membuat Tao merasa menjadi namja paling beruntung di dunia.

Di kamar,Tao tidak bisa tidur. Entah apa yang tengah merasukinya,sudah pukul 1 malam,tapi di masih tak bisa terus terbayang,saat Kris dan Lay tertawa bersama,baik itu saat mereka sedang latihan,pulang latihan sampai saat Kris dan Lay mengacuhkannya saat mereka bertiga menonton TV.

"Tao,sudah. Percayalah pada Kris ge. Dia mencintaimu." Batinnya.

Sudah pukul 1.30,Tao tak kunjung tidur. Tao duduk dan beranjak dari bed-nya.

"Aku haus." Batinnya.

Tao membuka pintu pelan,dia takut mengganggu Xiumin yang tengah tertidur pulas. Tao melihat TV masih menyala.

"Kris ge belum tidur?" Batin Tao. Dia mencari-cari sosok Kris. "Ah,mungkin di dapur." Tao segera berjalan menuju dapur. Tao membuka kulkas dan segera dia masih mencari-cari Kris hingga dia melihat pintu belakang dorm terbuka,perlahan Tao mendekat. Dia melihat Kris dan Lay tengah duduk berdua sambil berpelukan. Tepatnya,Kris memeluk Lay dari belakang.

Tanpa sengaja Tao menjatuhkan gelas yang ada di ,Kris melepas pelukannya dan menatap ke belakang,mereka berdua terkejut. Tao tengah memunguti pecahan kaca itu. Dengan segera Kris dan Lay menghampiri Tao.

"Tao,gwaencana?" Tanya Kris.

Tao hanya diam sambil terus memunguti pecahan kaca itu.

"Tao,ini tak seperti yang pikirkan." Ucap Lay sambil membantu Tao memunguti pecahan kaca itu.

Seseorang menghampiri mereka bertiga dan orang itu mendorong Kris,"Minggir." Ucapnya.

Kris menatap tajam orang itu. Kris berusaha membantu memunguti pecahan kacanya.

"Tao,kau bisa terluka,masuklah ke kamar." Ucap orang itu.

"Xie-xie Xiumin,ge." Ucap Tao sambil menghapus buliran air matanya. Tao berdiri. Saat dia melewati kamar Kris dan Luhan ternyata di depan pintu Luhan tengah berdiri menyaksikan mereka.

"Maaf ge,karena aku,tidur kalian terganggu." Ucap Tao.

Luhan memandang Tao iba,dia tersenyum,"Gwaencana, ."

Tao tersenyum dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Luhan segera menghampiri Lay,Kris dan Xiumin.

"Brengsek,kalian berdua keterlaluan. Kalau sampai Tao mengetahui hubungan gelap kalian,aku tidak yakin Tao bisa bertahan!" Luhan berucap pelan tapi sorotan matanya memancarkan kebencian pada Kris dan Lay.

"Ini peringatan untuk mu Zhang Yixing,Wu Fan! Cepat akhiri semua,sebelum kalian menyesal." Xiumin hendak berbalik tapi lagi-lagi dia menatap Lay dan Kris yang hanya diam membisu,"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Tao,aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian berdua! Ingat itu! Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua!" Xiumin berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Luhan berdecak sebal,"Kurang apa Tao,Wu Fan? Tega sekali kau melakukan ini pada namja sepolos dia? Dan kau Yixing,kurang apa Suho? Dia begitu baik,dan inikah balasan kebaikannya? Kalian berdua benar-benar brengsek!" Luhan segera berlalu meninggalkan Lay dan Kris.

Air mata Lay menetes demikian derasnya. Kris segera memeluk Lay.

"Sudah Lay,jangan menangis lagi."

"Kau dengar itu? Mereka membenciku. Tao juga pasti membenciku."

"Masih ada aku Lay, .Aku akan menjelaskannya pada Tao."

- Miss Kim -

Tao duduk di pinggiran bed-nya sambil terus terisak.

Terdengar suara pintu,Xiumin segera masuk dan jongkok di hadapan Tao.

"Benarkan ge,apa yang selama ini aku khawatirkan, memang benar."

Xiumin memeluk Tao,"Sudahlah Tao. Percayalah pada itu milikmu,bukan milik Lay."

Tao hanya diam. Air matanya terus menetes.

"Tapi,ge..Kris ge memangku Lay,ge..mesra sekali. Aku saja yang namjachingu-nya tidak pernah di perlakukan seperti itu."

"Sudahlah Tao. Tidak usah di pikirkan." Xiumin melepas pelukannya,"Kalau si naga jelek itu menyakitimu,katakan saja pada gege,gege akan membunuhnya untukmu."

Tao terkekeh.

"Oh iya,besok member EXO K sampai di China,kau mau mereka melihat matamu bengkak?"

Tao menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu,berhenti menangis dan tidurlah."

""Gege..ayo lakukan bbuing~bbuing-mu,aku mau lihat." Rengek Tao.

"Baiklah." Xiumin pun melakukan aksinya dan Tao tertawa melihat tingkah gegenya itu.

"Baiklah,aku tidur dulu ge. Selamat malam." Ucap Tao.

"Selamat malam,panda."

- Miss Kim -

Keesokan paginya…

Tok..Tok…

Kris membuka pintu kamar Tao. Tao masih terlelap padahal sudah pukul 9 pagi. Kris masuk dan menutup pintu. Kris duduk di pinggiran bed memandangi wajah polos Tao.

"Tao,bangun." Kris mengelus rambut Tao.

Tao merasa seseorang mengganggu tidurnya,"Sebentar lagi Xiumin,ge."

"Hey…baby,ini gege,Kris gege."

Seketika tubuh Tao menegang. Darahnya berdesir cepat. Detak jantungnya juga cepat. Dengan lancang,air matanya keluar dari sudut mata Tao yang masih terpejam.

Kris terkejut,"Baby,kenapa kau menangis?"

Tao membalik badannya membelakangi Kris,"Keluar. Tidak usah pura-pura perduli padaku." Ucap Tao dingin.

Kris semakin terkejut,"Tao,mianhae. Gege tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

"Tapi nyatanya kau menyakitiku,Wu Fan ge. Aku mohon keluarlah. Aku sedang tak ingin melihatmu."

Kris merasa sebuah batu besar tengah menghantam hatinya,_'aku sedang tak ingin melihatmu'_ kalimat itu benar-benar mengena pada hati Kris. Dengan langkah gontai Kris keluar dari kamar Tao.

"Sudah aku bilang,dia tidak akan mau melihatmu!" Ucap Xiumin dingin.

Chen hanya menatap heran,"Ada apa? Aku satu-satunya orang yang tak mengerti yang kalian ucapkan. Apa yang terjadi,hyung?" Tanya Chen pada namjachingunya,Xiumin.

Sementara Lay,dia hanya tertunduk. Sedih,tentu saja. Semua orang memojokkannya.

"Sesuka apapun kau pada satu hal,kau tak boleh memilikinya jika hal itu sudah ada pemiliknya." Ucap Luhan sinis.

Kris duduk di sofa,tepat di sebelah Lay.

"Sebentar lagi Tao pasti keluar,kau mau saat dia keluar,dia mendapati kalian duduk bersebelahan? Kalian mau menyakitinya lagi?" Ucap Xiumin sambil menatap Kris dan Lay tajam.

Lay bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk di sebelah Chen.

"Hey..bisa kalian jelaskan padaku,apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chen.

Tepat pukul 9.30 Tao keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Tao,kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kris.

"Pagi Xiumin ge,mataku tidak bengkak kan?"

Xiumin mengangguk.

"Xiumin ge,aku pergi dulu,ne?"

"Tao! Aku sedang berbicara padamu!" Teriak Kris.

Tao menatap Kris. Perlahan air matanya kembali menetes. "Ini yang terjadi kalau aku melihatmu ge,jadi tolong,sampai perasaanku tenang,jangan berbicara padaku,toh meskipun tak ada aku,kau masih punya Yixing,ge."

"Tao..ini tidak.."

Ucapan Lay segera di potong Tao,"Yeoboseo,Mei Li-a,kau bekerja kan hari ini?"

"…."

"Baiklah,aku akan datang ke tempat kerjamu."

"Siapa?" Tanya Chen.

"Dia teman dekatku. Aku mau menemuinya,ge."

Kris berdiri dan menarik tangan Tao,"Kita bicara sebentar."

"Lepaskan aku Wu Fan ge! Kau menyakitiku! Sakit!" Tao terus berteriak,tangannya benar-benar sakit akibat cengkraman Kris.

Akhirnya Kris melepas cengkramannya. Tao langsung melesat keluar dorm.

- Miss Kim -

Pukul 4 sore,terdengar bel membuka pintu dan ternyata,saudara mereka,member EXO K sudah sampai di depan dorm.

"Luhannie!" Sehun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Luhan.

"Oh ya ampun bocah ini. Minggir,aku mau lewat." Kai langsung masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Kalian sudah sampai! Aku rindu sekali dengan kalian." Ucap Xiumin sambil memeluk dongsaengnya itu satu persatu.

"Eh..mana Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tadi dia pergi menemui temannya. Tapi dia belum juga pulang,padahal dia pergi sejak pukul 9.30." Jawab Chen.

"Aku lelah. Mau tidur,tapi bagaimana dengan pembagian kamar?" Tanya Kai.

"Kai dan D.O kalian di kamar Xiumin dan Tao. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol,di kamar Lay dan Chen sementara aku dan Sehun,di kamar Luhan dan Kris." Ucap Suho bijak.

- Miss Kim -

"Mei Li,aku berpikir soal ucapanmu,bulan lalu. Kau masih ingat?"

Yeoja yang di sebut Mei Li hanya diam.

"Mei Li,maaf waktu itu aku menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan."

"Tao,aku tidak apa-apa. Wajar kau marah padaku. Aku mengatakan Kris selingkuh di belakangmu tanpa ada bukti. Itu wajar Tao."

"Sekarang,sepertinya aku percaya ucapanmu waktu itu."

Mei-Li tersentak,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kau melihat Kris dan Lay ge berciuman di taman kan?"

"Sudahlah Tao,tidak usah di pikirkan."

"Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat mereka berdua. Berpelukan. Ani,tepatnya Kris ge memangku Lay ge dan memeluknya." Air mata Tao menetes.

Mei-Li menggenggam tangan Tao,"Jangan menangis di tempat umum. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenalimu? Oh,bisa-bisa kau terlibat skandal,Tao. Wartawan akan menulis, SEORANG HUANG ZI TAO MENANGIS DI HADAPAN SEORANG GADIS,kau mau itu terjadi?"

Tao -Li adalah sahabatnya sejak SMA. Tao terbiasa menceritakan masalahnya pada Mei-Li. Mereka memang dekat,hanya saja mereka jarang bertemu karena Tao sudah menjadi seorang bintang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memfoto dan merekamnya?"

"Ani."

"Wae? Biasanya kau akan merekam ataupun memfotonya,seperti saat kau melihat namja chingumu berselingkuh waktu itu."

"Ya,tapi waktu itu aku lupa membawa ponselku." Mei-Li menatap Tao,"Kalau aku melihatnya lagi,kali ini akan ku pastikan aku akan merekam dan memfotonya,yaksok."

"Xie-xie."

Mei-Li hanya tersenyum. "Mianhae Tao,aku hanya takut kau tidak siap melihat isi rekamannya. Mianhae. Pasti akan ku berikan saat kau benar-benar siap." Batin Mei-Li.

Tao melirik jam tangannya,"Sudah sore,aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih kau mau menemani aku seharian ini,pekerjaanmu jadi terbengkalai."

"Aku lelah terus bekerja. Aku justru berterimakasih padamu sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan. Sering-seringlah seperti ini. Bos ku itu penggemar beratmu. Kau lihatkan,saat kau meminta ijin membawa ku pergi,dia langsung meminta tanda tangan-mu dan meminta berfoto denganmu? Hahaha…"

Tao hanya tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Mei-Li,"Aku pergi dulu,ne?"

- Miss Kim -

"Aku pulang!" Tao segera masuk ke dalam dorm.

Saat dia masuk,dia mendapati Kris sedang menonton TV.

"Tao,darimana saja kau,jam segini baru pulang?" Tanya Kris.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tao.."

"Apa urusanmu aku pergi kemana? Menyebalkan!" Tao segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Saat Tao masuk,dia mendapati Kai dan D.O tengah tertidur pulas.

Tao meraih handuk dan segera mandi. Tapi belum dia masuk ke kamar mandi,Kris langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tao,kita bicara sebentar."

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan,ge."

"Huang Zi Tao!" Teriak Kris.

Kai dan D.O yang tadinya tidur langsung bangun.

"Hyung,kenapa kau teriak-teriak!" Ucap D.O.

"Kalian sudah sampai,mianhae aku tidak menyambut kalian tadi. Dan mianhae gara-gara aku tidur kalian terganggu." Ucap Tao.

"Gwaencana Tao." D.O tersenyum dan memeluk Tao.

"Bisa kalian berdua keluar? Aku sedang ada urusan dengannya." Kris menatap Kai dan D.O segera mereka berdua keluar.

Tao duduk di pinggiran tempat duduknya sementara Kris berdiri di depan Tao.

"Malam itu,mianhae Tao. Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Lay hanya hampir terjatuh dan aku menahannya dan saat itu kau datang. Gege tidak ada hubungan dengan Lay. Trust me."

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu? Apa aku mengatakan kalian punya hubungan? Tidak kan?"

"Tao,kalau kau marah,pukul saja gege. Gege akan menerimanya."

"Tentu saja kau harus terima. Kalau aku bisa,aku akan membunuhmu dan juga selingkuhanmu itu."

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi,"Tao apa yang harus gege lakukan supaya kau percaya pada gege?"

"Tidak ada." Tao berdiri dari duduknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Saat itu dia benar-benar sedang berusaha mengkontrol emosinya dan menahan air matanya.

Tao mengunci kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower. Dia langsung mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya tanpa melepas pakaiannya. Dia menangis. Dia menumpahkan segala emosi nya.

- Miss Kim -

Suasana makan malam di dorm EXO benar-benar riuh. Bagaimana tidak 12 orang tengah makan bersama. Hanya Tao yang kelihatan tidak bersemangat makan. Sejak tadi dia hanya memandangi makanannya.

"Tao,apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Suho.

"Ani hyung. Aku hanya tidak lapar. Tadi aku makan terlalu banyak dengan temanku."

"Oh iya,tadi kau kemana? Tega sekali kau tidak menyambut kedatangan kami?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mianhae hyung. Tadi aku pergi dengan temanku."

"Siapa?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Mei Li. Ada hal penting yang harus ku katakan padanya."

"Ah..Mei Li yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu itu kan?" Tanya Luhan.

Tao hanya tersenyum dan tertunduk.

"Wahh..apa dia cantik hyung?" Tanya Kai.

PLAAKKK…

Kris membanting sumpitnya di meja,"Bisa kalian diam?" Teriaknya.

Semua hanya terdiam melihat Kris yang tampaknya marah melanjutkan makan mereka dengan hening. Tak ada yang bersuara.

Tao menatap Kris dan dia mendapati Kris tengah memandangi Lay yang sedang di suap oleh Suho. Dia memandang Lay dengan tatapan marah dan cemburu.

"Ya Tuhan…berhenti menatap kekasih orang lain!" Teriak Tao. Air matanya menetes dengan segera ia berdiri dari duduknya. Semua menatap Tao heran. "Aku kenyang. Aku tidur dulu,ge. Selamat malam semua."

Lay hanya tertunduk, Kris menatap Tao tak percaya,Xiumin,Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap Kris tajam.

- Miss Kim -

"Lay hyung kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Lay keluar dari dorm lengkap dengan penyamarannya.

"Aku keluar sebentar."

Lay akhirnya sampai di sebuah taman yang terbilang sepi dan mencari-cari seseorang.

GREEBB

"Kenapa lama sekali,chagiya?"

"Mianhae."

Lay berbalik menatap orang itu,"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku benar-benar takut Wu Fan."

"Sudah. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa selagi kita bisa menutupi semuanya dengan baik."

Lay tertunduk dan menangis.

"Kenapa menangis?" Kris membuka syal dan kacamata yang tengah di pakai Lay.

"Kenapa kau buka?"

"Biarkan aku menatap wajahmu. Lagipula di sini sepi. Tak akan ada yang melihat kita. Aku tak mau ketahuan Tao saat memandangimu biarkan aku menatapmu sepuasnya saat ini."

Kris perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Lay. Awalnya ciuman lembut tapi perlahan menjadi ciuman yang panas.

Tanpa mereka sadari,Mei Li dan sepupunya melihat mereka.

"Kau rekam dan aku yang memfotonya. Kau mengertikan kan Eun Hwa?"

"Aku liburan ke China bukan untuk menguntit orang lain! Tapi kau membuatku melakukannya."

"Sudah diam! Ini demi temanku."

"Arasso!" Eun Hwa dan Mei Li pun melancarkan aksi merekam dan memfoto nya.

"Kali ini,mati kau Wu Fan! Besok rekaman itu akan sampai di tanganmu,Tao." Batin Mei Li.

- Miss Kim -

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**TEARS**

**Part 2**

**Main Cast : Kris**

** Tao**

** Lay**

**Other Cast : All of member EXO**

**Genre : Angst (gagal), Romance,Hurt -_-**

**Rated : M.. Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu,hahahha….**

**Author : Miss Kim**

**Maafkan author kalau di FF ini bahasanya agak liar dan kalo Tao lagi esmosi di FF ini,bahasanya bisa jadi kasar se-kasar telapak kaki om Sooman.**

**Michelle Kim : maap..bukan bermaksud kejam,ini cobaan muehehehe…iya,ini official couple**

**Chikakyumin :** **ini udah di lanjut hehehe…**

**Missribeth : jangan frustasi /.\ ini udah di lanjut chapt 2 nya…**

**Pandarkn : wu fan bukannya sok ganteng,tapi emang ganteng hahahha…**

**Dewicloudsddangko : makasih…miss usahain buat Kris menderita :3**

**: di fp memang susah nyari-nya..ketimbun sama ff yang lain sih hehehe…nangis ya *kasih tissue* jangan jambak Kris Lay,,kasihan hahaha….**

**Frea-chan exotic shipper : iya ini yang dif b hehee…ingat /.\ terhura deh *abaikan***

**DobiPanda : ini udah update..miss sengaja buat Tao tersakiti,cobaan buat pens-pens nya Tao muehehehe… *ditabok Tao***

**Missjelek : ini udah next chapt **

**KT in the house : ini udah dilanjut..ayok kita bunuh Kris bareng-bareng *asah samurai :3**

**Meyy-chaan : mau-nya Kris itu sebenernya nikah sama Miss :3 *dibunuh Tao* Ini udah kilat kan :/**

**SYKYShippers : update-nya gak lama kan? Feel-nya dapet? Alhamdulillah. *potong tumpeng***

**Anisaaa : kenapa gak jadi bunuh Kris? Kita bunuh bareng-bareng yok :3**

**Maichannie26 : di fp belum lanjut..Miss belum sempet ngetik-nya.. hehehe…sibuk ujian soal-nya**

**AKHIR KATA..THANKS FOR REVIEW… *Cipokin satu-satu*  
*bow bareng KrisTao***

**Next chapt review lagi ya …**

**Don't Like Yaoi…**

**Don't Read…**

**~~ Happy Reading ~~**

"Kau rekam dan aku yang memfotonya. Kau mengertikan kan Eun Hwa?"

"Aku liburan ke China bukan untuk menguntit orang lain! Tapi kau membuatku melakukannya."

"Sudah diam! Ini demi temanku."

"Arasso!" Eun Hwa dan Mei Li pun melancarkan aksi merekam dan memfoto nya.

"Kali ini,mati kau Wu Fan! Besok rekaman itu akan sampai di tanganmu,Tao." Batin Mei Li.

**- Miss Kim -**

Samar-samar Tao mendengar suara keributan. Dia membuka matanya dan melirik jam weker,masih pukul 6 pagi tapi dorm sudah ribut. Tao mengerjapkan matanya dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun,Tao?"

Tao tersenyum sambil merapikan tempat tidurnya.

"Eh Tao,kau ikut jogging?"

"Jogging?" Tao berfikir sejenak. "Ah,ne gege. Aku ikut."

"Palli mandi. Gege tunggu di luar,ne?"

Tao segera meraih handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung,kiss me…" Ucap Sehun pada Luhan.

"Sehun-a," Wajah Luhan memerah dan tertunduk.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya mengurangi kadar ke-mesuman-mu,Sehun-a." Sambung Xiumin yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Palli kita pergi." Chanyeol menatap semua orang dengan senyum pepsodent-nya.

"Tao juga ikut. Dia sedang mandi. Tunggu sebentar." Xiumin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Chen namjachingu-nya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Lay yang baru datang dari dapur.

"Jogging,kau tidak ikut gege?" Tanya Chen.

"Tadi aku lihat persediaan di kulkas sudah habis,aku belanja saja." Lay duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama Tao keluar dari kamarnya.

"Let's go!" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun keluar dorm dan diikuti dengan member lain

Sepanjang perjalanan,mereka saling bercanda. Tapi Tao merasa ada yang kurang,dia melihat ke depan ada Xiumin dan Chen Di belakangnya,Kai dan D.O. Kemudian ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun . Dia dan juga Suho. Di belakang mereka tampak Sehun yang asyik menggoda Luhan.

"Kau mencari Kris?" Suho membuyarkan lamunannya.

Tao menatap Suho dan tertawa,"Bagaimana gege bisa tau?"

"Hahahahah…tadi gege sudah membangunkannya,tapi dia bilang di capek,makanya tidak ikut."

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entahlah,dia hanya khawatir mengingat Lay juga tidak menarik nafas.

"Tao,tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Luhan menepuk bahu Tao dari belakang.

"Maksud gege?"

"Kau menghawatirkan Kris kan?"

"Apa aku sebegitu mudahnya di tebak?"

"Hyung,kalian ada masalah lagi,ya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aniya." Tao tersenyum.

**- Miss Kim -**

Lay tengah mengambil minum dan seseorang tengah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Lay. Lay mengelus wajah orang itu,"Kau sudah bangun,Kris."

"Ne..Mana yang lainnya,kenapa begitu sepi?"

"Mereka baru saja berangkat jogging."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" Kris membalik tubuh Lay menjadi menghadapnya.

"Aku mau belanja,kebutuhan dorm sudah habis,Kris."

"Kau yakin karena itu?"

Lay mengernyitkan dahi-nya,"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sengaja tidak ikut supaya kita bisa berduaan kan?"

Lay tertunduk,"Aniya."

Kris menarik dagu Lay dan menciumnya sekilas,"Lay…boleh aku melakukannya? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Lay menatap Kris dan tersenyum,"Baiklah,tapi satu ronde saja. Aku tak mau ketahuan oleh mereka dan lagi pula,aku masih harus belanja."

Kris tersenyum pada Lay dan menggendong Lay ala bridal style ke kamarnya.

**- Miss Kim -**

Sepanjang jogging,Tao hanya diam dan melamun. Bahkan dia tidak mendengarkan ocehan Suho yang ada di sampingnya. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan Kris. Mengingat peristiwa malam itu membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh…Kita makan di café sana saja..hosh…" Xiumin menarik nafasnya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya,"Otte?"

"Emm..kita sarapan di sana saja,D.O hyung pasti capek,dia tidak bisa -bisa dia sakit." Kai merangkul bahu D.O.

"Baiklah. Kajja!" Ucap Suho.

Mereka pun masuk dan memesan berapa lama pesanan mereka datang.

"Selamat makan!"' Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hyung..kau mau aku suap?" Tanya Kai pada D.O.

"Tidak usah Kai. Kau makan-lah."

"Baiklah." Kai hanya tersenyum pada namjachigu-nya itu.

Luhan terus memperhatikan Tao yang tampak murung. Bahkan Tao tampak tak berselera memakan sarapannya.

"Tao,kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

Tao tersadar dari lamunannya,"Eh,gege berbicara padaku?"

"Dari tadi hyung terus melamun,ada apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kai." Tao berusaha tersenyum.

DDRRRTT…

Tao meraih ponselnya,ternyata telepon dari Mei Li.

"Ne,Mei Li-a."

"…."

"Ani. Aku sedang ada di café dekat dorm."

"…"

"Kau ada di depan dorm ku?"

"…"

"Baiklah,tunggu aku,ne? Aku akan segera ke sana."

"Siapa?" Tanya Chen.

"Temanku. Aku pergi dulu,ge." Tao bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tapi Tao,kau bahkan belum menyentuh sarapanmu." Penyakit ke-ibu-an D.O pun akhirnya kambuh.

"Aku tidak lapar,ge." Tao berlari meninggalkan member yang lain.

"Firasatku benar-benar tidak enak!" Ucap Xiumin sambil menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Sebenarnya,apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sejak kemarin aku bertanya,tapi tak ada yang menjawab." Chen menatap Xiumin.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tau apa yang sedang aku bicarakan." Xiumin melahap makanannya lagi.

**- Miss Kim -**

"Eissh..Tao..lama sekali!" Mei Li terus berjalan bolak balik di depan bangunan dorm EXO M itu.

"Lay,kau bisa berjalan,kan?"

Mei Li menatap ke asal suara. Dia memicingkan matanya. Dengan segera Mei Li bersembunyi di balik dinding bangunan yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat Kris dan Lay berdiri dan mengeluarkan ponselnya,"It's show time!" Batin Mei Li.

"Meskipun agak sakit,tapi tak apa lah." Lay tersenyum pada Kris.

"Mianhae,seharusnya tadi aku 'bermain' berjalan yang normal,kau bisa kan?"

"Gwaencana. Aku bisa." Lay mengecup bibir Kris sekilas.

"Saranghae." Ucap Kris.

Lay menatap Kris dengan mimic wajah yang serius,"Apa menurutmu mereka tak akan curiga? Maksudku,Luhan ge,Xiumin ge dan Baekhyun kan sudah mengetahui hubungan kita,apa menurutmu mereka akan memberitahu Tao?"

"Mereka pasti melakukannya dari dulu. Tapi sampai sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja kan?" Kris meraih tangan Lay," topimu."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Mei Li menatap sinis Kris,"Dasar laki-laki brengsek! Jadi kalian habis bermain?"

"Mei Li!"

Yeoja itu menatap ke belakang dan tampaklah Tao dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ada apa,Mei Li?"

DDRRTT..

Ponsel Tao berbunyi.

"Itu rekaman yang aku dapatkan kemarin malam dan pagi tadi."

"Rekaman apa?"

"Kris dan Lay."

Mei Li membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah amplop dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar.

"Mianhae Tao,aku berbohong padamu soal kejadian bulan lalu. Kau masih ingat?" Tao mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki rekamannya. Hanya saja,aku ragu apakah aku harus memberikannya atau tidak padamu."

Tao menatap Mei Li tajam,"Bagaimana kau dapatkan rekamannya?"

"Well,dia dan selingkuhannya itu melakukannya di hotel tempatku bekerja. Aku mati-matian untuk merekam ini,jadi pergunakan dengan baik,arra?"

Tao Nampak ragu menerima amplop yang ada di tangan Mei Li. Dan Mei Li nampak mulai tak sabaran.

"Kau mau atau tidak? Aku hampir terlambat bekerja,Tao."

Tao menatap sendu amplop itu dan meraihnya dari tangan Mei Li.

Mei Li menatap Tao dan menepuk bahunya,"Jangan terlihat lemah lagi Tao. Bersabarlah."

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yeah..kau akan tau setelah melihat rekamannya. Dan kalau aku jadi kau,maka aku tidak akan memaafkan banyak penghianat di tempatmu."

Mei Li tersenyum pada Tao dan meninggalkan namja manis itu dengan beribu pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

**- Miss Kim -**

Tao menatap amplop yang ada di meja yang berisikan video dan foto-foto Kris.

Ia ingin sekali dia juga takut,takut kecewa.

Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri,akhirnya Tao membuka amplop berisikan foto-foto Lay dan Kris.

Tao menatap sendu pada foto-foto yang berserakan di meja ruang tamu dorm itu.

Mulai dari foto tengah bergandengan tangan,berpelukan sampai hot kiss ada di foto itu.

Tao mencengkram dadanya, matanya pun tak terbendung lagi.

Tao meraih ponselnya dan melihat 2 rekaman yang di kirimkan Mei Li.

Rekaman pertama,saat Lay dan Kris berciuman di taman malam itu.

"Jadi kau keluar untuk ini,ge?" Tao semakin terisak.

Tao membuka rekaman yang satunya lagi,rekaman yang Mei Li dapatkan pagi tadi di depan dorm.

"_**Mianhae,seharusnya tadi aku 'bermain' berjalan yang normal,kau bisa kan?"**_

"Mwo? Bermain?" Tao menghapus air matanya kasar,"Kami jogging dan kalian malah bercinta?"

"_**Apa menurutmu mereka tak akan curiga? Maksudku,Luhan ge,Xiumin ge dan Baekhyun kan sudah mengetahui hubungan kita,apa menurutmu mereka akan memberitahu Tao?"**_

"Mwo? Luhan,Xiumin bahkan Baekhyun gege tau? Dan mereka diam saja?"

Tao semakin merasa sakit. Well,dia merasa di khianati oleh 5 orang sekaligus.

Tao menghempaskan ponselnya di sofa dan bergegas menuju dapur dan mengambil minum.

Setelah itu,dia memutar CD rekaman Mei Li yang ada di amplop.

Tao kembali duduk di sofa dan mulai menonton rekaman itu.

Baru 10 menit Tao menontonnya,air matanya kembali mengalir deras.

Bagaimana tidak? Di rekaman itu tampak Kris dan Lay sudah full naked.

Tanpa Tao sadari,gelas yang ada di tangannya pecah karena dia menggenggamnya terlalu erat.

Tangan Tao sudah penuh dengan darahnya. Tao tersenyum pahit.

Bagaimana bisa,dia mendapatkan penghianatan seperti ini? Menyakitkan.

Tao bangkit dari duduknya tanpa mematikan rekaman yang ada di TV berjalan menuju dapur,lagi.

"Ah,sebaiknya aku cuci piring kotor ini saja."

Tao mulai mencuci piring kotor itu sambil terus menangis,di tambah lagi suara erangan dan desahan yang berasal dari TV,tangisan Tao semakin pedih.

Tao mulai membuka mulutnya dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu berharap dengan menyanyikan sedikit lagu itu,sakit hatinya sedikit berkurang.

**I Have died everyday,waiting for you…**

**Darling don't be afraid,I have loved you..**

**For a thousand years..**

**I'll love you for a thousand more..**

Air mata Tao semakin deras. Bahkan luka di tangannya kalah sakit dengan luka yang ada di hatinya.

Tanpa sadar lagi,Tao memecahkan gelas yang ada di tangannya dan darahnya semakin mengucur deras.

Tao melempar piring dan gelas yang ada di wastafel itu ke sembarang semakin penuh dengan darah dan air matanya semakin deras.

"**Ahh…fffasstteerr…Krriiss.."**

"**Kau beeggi…ahh..ttuu nikmmat…Layy..ahh"**

Suara rekaman itu semakin menusuk hati Tao. Tao menutup telinganya dan menjerit keras.

Tao duduk di meja makan dan menghempaskan semua barang-barang yang ada di meja makan itu.

"Arrgghhh!" Pekik Tao saambil melemparkan sebuah piring yang ada di meja makan ke ruang tamu.

Lantai kini penuh dengan pecahan kaca dan tetesan darah meraih kursi-kursi meja makan itu dan menghempaskannya hingga tak berbentuk berjalan menuju kamar Kris.

Bahkan saat Tao menginjakkan kakinya ke pecahan kaca itu,dia tak merasa sakit.

Saat masuk,Tao masih bisa mencium aroma sperma dalam ruangan itu.

Tao melihat tempat tidur Kris tak ada sprei lagi. Dia melirik keranjang baju kotor Kris,dia mengacaknya dan hasilnya dia menemukan sprei tempat tidur Kris, CD dan pakaian Lay. Semuanya berbau sperma. Bahkan Tao mendapati sperma yang melapisi sprei bed Kris.

Tao tersenyum sinis. Dia memandangi dirinya di kaca yang ada dalam kamar Kris. Kemudian dia keluar lagi.

Tao mencari-cari tongkat wushunya. Setelah dapat,dia masuk lagi.

PRRANGGG

Tao memukul kaca itu dengan tongkat wushunya.

"Sebegitu burukkah kelakuan kalian?"

PRRAANNG…

Lagi-lagi Tao memukul kaca itu hingga sebagian kacanya mengenai tangan dan wajahnya.

Air mata Tao dan darah segarnya masih setia menemani Tao.

Tao keluar dari kamar Kris dan PPRRAANGG…

Tao memukul vas bunga yang ada di meja itu hingga berkeping keping.

Tao menatap foto semua member EXO berukuran besar yang terpajang di ruang tamu itu dan PRRANGG..

Tao menghancurkan foto itu,"We are one. We are EXO? Bitch! Kalian semua tak lebih dari kumpulan penghianat!"

PRRANGG! Tao memukulkan tongkat wushu-nya ke foto itu hingga foto itu benar-benar hancur.

Tangan Tao semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah,bahkan pelipisnya juga mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Dia menendang pintu kamar Lay dan menatap sekitarnya.

"**Ahh..Kris..more..lebiihh dalammhh..akkhh!"**

"Apa kau menikmati junior big size-nya ada di dalam hole mu?"

PRRANNGG! Kaca yang ada di dalam kamar Lay hancur akibat pukulan Tao dan lagi-lagi serpihan kacanya mengenai kaki,wajah dan tangannya.

Tao mencengkram dadanya. Perih sekali.

Tao keluar dari kamar Lay dan menatap TV dengan berurai darah segar dan air mata.

Tao berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah sebuah botol berisi air putih yang ada di dalam kulkas.

Tao kembali ke sofa dan duduk sambil menyaksikan rekaman laknat itu.

Cucuran darahnya tak di hiraukan. Tao meneguk minuman itu sedikit kasar.

Di rekaman itu tampak Lay yang tengah mengemut junior milik Kris.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terisak,"Arggghh! Appo!" Tao memukul-mukul dada-nya kuat.

Tao terduduk di lantai. Dia menekuk kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya.

Tess…

Tess..

Tesss…

Darah Tao menetes satu persatu beriringan dengan air matanya.

"**Ahh…sekarang posisi 69,ne?"**

"**Ahh..nnehh…pallii..akkhh..Kriss.."**

Suara desahan dan tangisan Tao beradu di dalam dorm yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

Di sana-sini hanya ada pecahan kaca dan tetesan darah.

Dorm EXO M itu berubah menjadi lautan kaca,lautan air mata dan lautan darah dalam waktu sekejab.

Tao menjerit keras. Dia meraih tongkat wushunya lagi.

PRAANGG

Entah apa yang menguasai jiwa Tao,di memecahkan kaca yang ada di kamarnya sendiri.

Darah nya semakin deras mengucur.

"**Ahh…Layy…more…yyeeahh…"**

Tao kembali duduk di depan TV. Pandangannya kosong.

Bahkan pecahan kaca yang tertancap di kakinya,di hiraukannya. Seakan mati rasa.

Hanya tetesan air mata dan tetesan darah yang setia menemaninya.

**- Miss Kim -**

Ke-9 member EXO itu tengah berjalan santai kembali menuju dorm. Tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Lay dan Kris yang membawa banyak belanjaan.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tawar Xiumin.

"Jangan di tanya,kalau mau bantu ya bantu saja gege!" Sambung Sehun sewot.

Xiumin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Chagiya…aku takut.." Sehun berlindung di balik punggung Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Chen meraih sebagian belanjaan yang ada di tangan Lay dan Kris.

"Tao dimana?" Tanya Kris.

Mereka saling pandang karena mereka tak tau Tao ada dimana.

"Tadi dia bilang menemui temannya. Awas Kris ge…jangan-jangan dia ada selingkuhan!" Ucap Kai asal.

"Tao bukan orang brengsek." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Kris tajam.

"Sudah..palli kita ke dorm. Siapa tau Tao ada di sana." Lerai Suho.

Lay hanya diam saja menyaksikan percakapan super duper tak penting itu karena dia sedang mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di holenya.

**- Miss Kim -**

Tao mengulangi kembali rekaman itu sambil terus menatap kosong ke arah TV yang tengah menampilkan kekasih tercintanya making love dengan orang yang sangat dia percaya dan dia sayangi.

Tetesan darah dan tetesan air mata itu masih setia mendampingi Tao.

CKKLLEEKK…

"Kami pu…." Ucapan Suho terputus begitu membuka pintu dia mendapati dorm sudah porak-poranda. Semuanya hancur. Dan dia melihat Tao yang duduk di depan TV sambil menyaksikan sesuatu.

Sengaja atau tidak Tao memperbesar volume TV-nya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Oceh Sehun.

Sehun mendorong pelang tubuh Suho dan memasuki dorm.

Saat masuk,Sehun terkejut melihat keadaan dorm mereka.

Semua member pun menyusul Sehun dan sama terkejutnya dengan Suho dan Sehun.

"**Ahhh…Shh..Wu Fan…more…"**

Desahan itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinga mereka semua.

Chanyeol mendekati Tao sambil mengoceh,"YA Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menonton video-mu dengan Kris sambil menghancurkan dorm?" Chanyeol yang belum menatap ke arah TV dan belum tau siapa lawan main (?) Kris memarahi Tao dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

"Lihat dulu siapa yang ada di video itu baru bicara pabbo!" Ucap Tao dingin.

Semua orang terkejut.

Mwo? Pabbo? Sejak kapan Tao berbicara dengan kasar?"

Chanyeol menatap ke arah TV,matanya membulat,"OH MY GOD!" Pekik Chanyeol.

Karena penasaran mereka semua menghampiri Tao dan Chanyeol.

Mereka semua terkejut bukan main. Lay? Kris? Making love?

Tao menyeringai menatap Lay dan Kris,"Welcome our porn star!"

Kris hanya membeku melihat video dirinya dengan Lay.

"**Fassterrhh…"**

"**Ahh…semppiithhh..YiXing…"**

"Tontonan yang menarik,bukan?" Ucap Tao dingin.

Mereka semua menatap Tao.

"Omo,Tao,tanganmu,kakimu!" Pekik D.O. D.O hendak menyentuh Tao tapi…

"Don't touch me! Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan kalian semua!" Teriak Tao.

"T—Tao.." Lirih Kris.

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan bibirmu yang menjijikkan itu!" Teriak Tao lagi.

Baekhyun yang terlihat melemas itu langsung di peluk oleh Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Xiumin sudah meneteskan air mata.

Sehun dan Kai,entahlah. Mereka sedang sangat emosi,ingin sekali rasanya mereka membunuh Kris.

Suho? Dia pun menangis. Dia terus menatap video Kris dan Lay itu.

"Suho hyung.." Ucap Lay.

"Aku pusing..jangan bicara apapun padaku."

TBC

Review-nya di tunggu '-'  
Gomawo *bow


	3. Chapter 3

**TEARS**

**Part 3**

**Main Cast : Kris**

** Tao**

** Lay**

**Other Cast : All of member EXO**

**Genre : Angst (gagal), Romance -_-**

**Rated : Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu,hahahha….**

**Author : Miss Kim**

**Mian kalo feel-nya kurang dapet bahkan gak ada sama sekali…  
Keep RCL chingu…**

**Don't Like Yaoi…**

**Don't Read…**

**~~ Happy Reading ~~**

"Suho hyung.." Ucap Lay.

"Aku pusing..jangan bicara apapun padaku."

- Miss Kim -

Semua diam. Hening. Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke kamar Kris.

"Hey,lain kali,selingkuh itu agak professional,ne?"

Semua member menatap ngeri Tao.

Bagaimana tidak? Tangan dan kakinya penuh dengan darah. Wajahnya juga. Matanya terlihat bengkak.

Tao melemparkan sebuah underwear ke wajah Lay dan Kris.

"Permainan kalian tadi HOT?" Tao menatap sprei yang ada di tangannya,"Sperma kalian masih ada di sini. Lengket." Tao menyentuh sperma yang lengket di sprei itu dan menjilatnya, kemudian Tao melemparkan sprei itu ke wajah Kris,"Nikmati itu,bitch!" Teriak Tao.

Xiumin,D.O,Luhan,Baekhyun menatap Tao tak percaya. Mereka tak pernah melihat Tao semarah ini.

"Oh iya,kalian mau lihat sesuatu yang menarik lagi?" Tao meraih foto-foto yang ada di atas meja. Dia memilih-milih foto itu,dan dia mendapatkan foto Kris dan Lay sedang berciuman. Dia menampakkan foto itu pada mereka semua.

"Ini foto kemarin malam."

Tao melemparkar foto-foto itu ke wajah Kris dan Lay.

Suho hanya duduk dan benar-benar tak tau harus melakukan apa.

Tao meraih ponselnya dan memutar rekaman Kris dan Lay yang diambil Mei Li pagi tadi.

"Ini rekaman terbaru. Tak ku sangka di dorm ini ada selain kalian berdua,bitch!" Tao menyeringai ke arah Kris dan Lay.

"**Lay,kau bisa berjalan,kan?" **

"**Meskipun agak sakit,tapi tak apa lah." Lay tersenyum pada Kris.**

"**Mianhae,seharusnya tadi aku 'bermain' berjalan yang normal,kau bisa kan?"**

"**Gwaencana. Aku bisa." Lay mengecup bibir Kris sekilas.**

"**Saranghae." Ucap Kris.**

**Lay menatap Kris dengan mimik wajah yang serius,"Apa menurutmu mereka tak akan curiga? Maksudku,Luhan ge,Xiumin ge dan Baekhyun kan sudah mengetahui hubungan kita,apa menurutmu mereka akan memberitahu Tao?"**

"**Mereka pasti melakukannya dari dulu. Tapi sampai sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja kan?" Kris meraih tangan Lay," topimu."**

**Mereka berdua pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.**

Xiumin,Luhan dan Baekhyun tercengang mendengar nama mereka dalam rekaman itu.

Suho menatap mereka ber-3 bergantian. Air matanya pun sudah membanjiri wajah sang guardian angel itu.

"Kalian tau dan kalian diam?"

Luhan gelagapan,"Tao..bukan begitu..tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tao hyung,tenang dulu,kita obati lukamu dulu baru kita bicarakan ini,ne?" Sehun pun sudah tampak berlinang air mata.

"Tidak usah sok perduli. Kalian semua munafik." Tao meraih botol minuman yang ada di meja dan berjalan ke hadapan Lay,"Kau suka saat juniornya memasuki holemu? Kau puas merebut dia dariku? Kau merasa menang?"

"Tao..bukan begitu..maaf..aku benar-benar minta maaf.." Lay terus menitikkan air matanya.

"Kata-kata maaf mu tak ada gunanya Zhang Yixing!" Teriak Tao.

Chanyeol memeluk Tao,"Sudah Tao. Hyung mengerti perasaanmu…sudah.."

Tao berontak dari pelukan menendang perut Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol terjerembab ke lantai dorm. Untung dia tidak mengenai kaca-kaca yang berserakan di lantai dorm.

Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol,"Yeolli.."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis sedari tadi. Perasaan Baekhyun campur aduk,dia merasa kasihan pada Tao,merasa bersalah,marah pada Lay dan Kris serta merasa sakit melihat Chanyeol di pukul oleh Tao hingga jatuh.

"Tao,obati dulu tanganmu,eoh?" Bujuk Chen.

Tao berbalik dari hadapan Lay,Lay meraih tangan Tao,"Tao…maafkan gege…Tao.."

"Lepas kan aku.." Tao berkata tanpa menoleh pada Lay.

"Gege mohon…"

Tao berbalik dan melemparkan botol yang ada di tangannya itu ke dinding di belakang Lay,"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU,JALANG!"

Semua tersentak melihat perbuatan Tao.

Tao menepis tangan Lay dan duduk di sofa,"Itulah kelakuan namja yang kau agung-agungkan Kim Joon Myeon!"

"Tao..maafkan gege.." Akhirnya Kris buka suara.

"Aku bilang jangan sebut namaku! Ini terdengar menjijikkan! Kau tau?"

Tao berdiri dan berjalan menuju Kris.

"Tao..maafkan gege.."

"Wae? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Maaf.."

Air mata Tao kembali menuruni pipinya.

"Kalau kau bosan padaku,sudah tak mencintaiku lagi,katakan saja. Aku pasti akan melepaskanmu. Tak perlu selingkuh seperti tau?"

"Gege mencintaimu Tao."

PLAAKK

Tao menampar pipi Kris keras,tampak sudut bibir Kris mengeluarkan darah.

"Mwo? Sarang?"

BBUUGGHH

Tao meninju wajah Kris,"Inikah caramu menunjukkan rasa cintamu? Berselingkuh?"

Tao semakin brutal memukuli Kris,Kris hanya diam sudah pasrah apabilaTao membunuhnya hari itu.

Kai dan Chanyeol menahan Tao yang semakin brutal memukuli Kris.

"Sudah hyung…kau bisa membunuhnya.." Ucap Kai.

"Biarkan aku membunuh brengsek itu!" Tao terus meronta dalam pegangan Chanyeol dan Kai.

Luhan menghampiri Tao dan memeluknya,"Mianhae Tao. Gege benar-benar minta maaf." Luhan pun ikut menangis.

Tubuh Tao merosot.,"ARRGGHH!" Pekik Tao. Dia memukuli dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak.

"Wae? Wae? Apa salahku pada kalian hingga kalian tega melakukan ini padaku? Wae.." Isak Tao yang terduduk di lantai dorm penuh kaca itu.

D.O segera memeluk tubuh Tao dari samping,"Tao…"

Chen yang menyaksikan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu menangis pun ikut juga dengan Kai dan Sehun,mereka berdua menatap Tao dengan uraian air mata.

Suho mematikan TV yang tengah menampilkan adegan ranjang kekasihnya dengan orang lain itu Sungguh,ia ingin sekali memaki,memukul bahkan membunuh kedua manusia yang telah menghianatinya itu,tapi tubuhnya begitu lemah,bahkan untuk berdiri saja dia hampir terjatuh.

"Maaf Tao,seharusnya hyung bisa menjaga namjachingu hyung sendiri. Tapi hyung gagal membahagiakan dia dan menjaganya sehingga dia selingkuh dengan namja-mu. Maafkan hyung. Seandainya hyung lebih bisa membuatnya bahagia,dia tidak akan selingkuh. Maaf."

Suho berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya dengan berurai air mata.

Semua orang begitu terkejut mendengar penuturan leader EXO K itu.

"Tao..maafkan gege,,gege tak bermaksud berbohong padamu..maaf.." Lagi-lagi Xiumin dan Luhan mengucapkan itu pada Tao yang terus terisak.

"Yeollie..ini salahku..seharusnya aku memberitahu Tao..Yeollie..aku memang penghianat Yeollie.." Isak Baekhyun di pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan Baekhyun.

Lay hanya menangis dan tertunduk. Sungguh,dia sangat tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Dia merasa bersalah pada Tao dan juga pada Suho,namjachingunya. Menyesal,itulah yang dia rasakan. Tapi apa gunanya?Semua sudah terlambat. Terlalu terlambat. Kata maaf saja mungkin tak akan memperbaiki keadaan.

Kris? Dia menatap Tao dengan sendu. Rasa menyesal bahkan sangat menyesal melingkupi hatinya. Bagaimana dia bisa tega menyakiti sosok serapuh Tao. Ingin sekali rasanya dia memeluk Tao dan meminta maaf pada Tao. Tapi,sudikah sang namjachingu yang telah dia lukai itu di peluk oleh namja bitch sepertinya? Maukah Tao memaafkannya? Mungkin jawabannya TIDAK.

Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia menyambar jaket-nya,dompet dan sebuah syal merah miliknya. Dia memakainya dan segera keluar kamarnya.

"Mau kemana kau Tao?" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Tao dingin.

Lay menarik kaki Tao dan memeluk kaki Tao,"Tao maafkan gege. Gege benar-benar menyesal dan minta maaf,Tao." Tangis Lay.

Tao menaarik paksa kakinya dan menatap sinis Lay,"Nikmatilah junior selingkuhanmu itu,aku merestui kalian berdua."

Kris tersentak mendengarnya,"Tao.." Ucapnya lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar Tao.

"Chukkae,lain kali kalau mau bercinta,kalian tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi,aku merestui kalian."

Tao mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya. Tak dia perdulikannya luka dan darah yang mengalir di tangan dan kakinya. Yang dia perdulikan,bagaimana caranya cepat pergi dari tempat itu dan tidak melihat Kris dan Lay.

"Akkhh.." Pekik Tao saat dia mencabut pecahan kaca yang menancap di kakinya.

D.O menghampiri Tao,"Ambilkan kotak obat Jongin."

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Tao dan memakai kembali sepatunya meskti rasanya sangat perih.

"Jangan begitu Tao,kita obati dulu luka-lukamu itu." Chen angkat bicara.

"Urus saja namjachingu-mu yang penghianat itu,tak usah mengurusku." Tao berdiri dan membuka pintu dorm.

BLLAMM!

Suara hempasan pintu itu begitu kuat.

- Miss Kim -

Tao terus berjalan sepanjang jalan . Orang-orang menatap ngeri padanya.

Tao tak menghiraukan itu semua,dia terus berjalan.

Pikirannya kosong. Benar-benar kosong.

"**Chagi..gege mencintaimu."**

"**Sekarang dan selamanya,gege akan terus mencintaimu. Hanya maut yang boleh memisahkan kita."**

"**Gege tak akan meninggalkanmu,never. Remember,NEVER."**

"**Wo Ai Ni Huang Zi Tao. Saranghae."**

Ungkapan kata-kata cinta Kris selalu terngiang di kepala Tao.

"ARGGHH!" Tao menangis dan memukuli kepalanya dengan tangannya yang penuh darah.

Orang-orang menatap iba sosok Tao yang tengah menangis di sepanjang trotoar jalan .

"Pergi!" Tao merasa frustasi karena kata-kata Kris selalu terngiang di kepalanya.

Tao berjalan pelan menuju jalanan yang ramai akan kendaraan.

Yang dia pikirkan bagaimana caranya menghilangkan memori buruk ini dari pikirannya.

Dia ingin . Awal pertemuannya dengan Kris hingga kejadian hari ini. Dia ingin melupakan cinta dan kemanjaannya pada sang namjachingu ingin dia hapus dari memorinya.

- Miss Kim -

Manajer EXO M dan EXO K itu segera melesat menuju dorm setelah di beritahu oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka memanggil petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkan dorm yang benar-benar hancur akibat ulah Huang Zi Tao yang terkenal akan kepolosannya.

Mereka semua berkumpul di balkon belakang dorm.

"Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan semua ini?" Ucap manajer EXO M itu.

Dengan cekatan,Sehun menjelaskan semuanya pada sang manajer.

"Kris? Lay?" Ucap manajer EXO K itu tak percaya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian melakukannya?" Murka sang manajer.

"Maaf." Ucap Kris.

BUUGHHH

Kai meninju wajah Kris.

"Hyung pikir kata maaf akan memperbaiki keadaan?"

Nafas Kai memburu dan bahunya turun naik pertanda dia sangat emosi sekali.

"Sudah Kai." D.O memeluk Kai dan menenangkan namjachingu-nya itu.

"Jadi,mana Suho?" Tanya sang manajer.

- Miss Kim -

Suho terus menangis di dalam kamar mandi. Dia membiarkan guyuran air shower itu membasahi tubuhnya. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan . Itulah yang dia rasakan. Dia tak pernah menyangka,begitulah perbuatan sag namjachingu saat di belakangnya.

Suho mencengkram dadanya dan memukulinya kuat.

"Arrgghh…Yixing-a..wae?" Isak Suho.

Suho mencengkram rambutnya frustasi.

"Suho hyung. Kau dimana?" Terdengar suara Sehun.

Sehun mendengar suara rintikan air . Dia segera membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dan mendapti Suho yang duduk sambil terus menangis di bawah guyuran air shower itu. Sehun segera menghampiri hyung nya itu dan mematikan air shower itu.

"Hyung…jangan menyakiti dirimu hyung. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan sekarang ini hyung. Aku tau."

Suho membalas pelukan Sehun,"Yixing…Yixing!" Lirih Suho dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun pun ikut menitikkan air matanya. Dia begitu sakit melihat hyung yang begitu dia cintai menangis.

- Miss Kim -

"Cepat kalian cari Tao! Bisa-bisa dia membunuh dirinya!" Teriak manajer EXO itu.

Mereka semua kecuali Suho dan kedua manajer itu pun pergi mencari keberadaan sang magnae EXO M itu.

Xiumin dan Chen mencari dengan berjalan kaki,mereka berdua terus menyusuri jalanan. Mereka berdua tampak begitu khawatir mengingat kondisi Tao yang tengah emosi dan luka-luka di tangannya yang masih mengalir darah segar.

"Tao..kau dimana?" Batin Xiumin terus mencari.

"Kita ke hotel tempat Mei Li bekerja saja." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun.

"Kau tau tempatnya hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk dan segera menyetop sebuah taxi. Tak lama taxi itu sampai di depan hotel yang di maksud oleh Luhan. Memang hotelnya tak terlalu besar.

Luhan dan Sehun masuk dan bertanya pada bagian resepsionis mengenai Mei Li.

"Anda berdua silahkan tunggu. Dia sedang menuju kemari." Ucap wanita resepsionis itu.

"Kau sudah pernah menemuinya hyung?"

"Belum. Aku hanya tau nama dan tempat bekerjanya,aku pernah mengantar Tao ke hotel ini."

"Kalian yang mencariku?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian pelayan hotel.

"Ne. Kau Mei Li?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne. Ada urusan apa? Apa aku mengenal kalian?"

Luhan membuka syal yang menutupi wajahnya. Mei Li awalnya terkejut kemudian dia menunjukkan senyuman meremehkan.

"Jadi,kalian mau menuntutku karena merekam sesuatu yang menjadi privasi orang lain?" Mei Li menatap remeh pada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Bukan itu." Jawab Sehun.

"Kalau memang itu tujuan kalian,silahkan,aku tidak takut. Bahkan itu akan merugikan kalian sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kalian menutupi hal itu dari Tao. Kau..Luhan kan?" Mei Li menunjuk Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk,"Hahaha…aku tak menyangka kau melakukan itu pada Tao. Padahal dia bilang dia sangat menyayangimu."

"Kami tidak sedang ingin mencari masalah Mei Li-ssi! Kami mau bertanya apa Tao menemuimu? Dia pergi dari dorm dan sampai saat ini dia belum kembali." Sehun langsung memotong ucapan Mei Li.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau dia ada dimana!" Mei Li meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun mengacak rambut mereka frustasi.

Kemudian Mei Li berbalik,"Kalian cari saja di taman kota,aku yakin dia kesana."

"Gomawo Mei Li-ssi." Ucap Sehun.

Tao terus berjalan di sepanjang taman kota yang lumayan sepi itu. Taman ini menjadi tempat favorite-nya jika dia sedang ada masalah. Tao terus menagis. Udara yang lumayan dingin menyapu wajahnya yang berurai air mata.

**Heart beast fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'am afraid to fall**

**Watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **

**For a thousand years**

**I'll loved you for a thousand more**

Tao terus bernyanyi sepanjang jalan. Dia bahkan tak berniat membersihkan tangannya yang penuh darah segar dan darah yang sudah mengering.

Tao mendengar seseorang melihat Sehun dan Luhan tengah berlai ke arahnya. Tao segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tao!" Teriak Luhan.

"Hyung palli!" Sehun menarik tangan mungil Luhan untuk berlari cepat dan menyusul Tao.

"Hyung!" teriak Sehun.

Tao semakin cepat berjalan,dia tidak melihat sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi yang hendak melintas.

"HYUNGGG AWAS!" Pekik Sehun.

BBRRUUKKKK

Tubuh Tao tertabrak dan terpental agak jauh dari mobil yang menabraknya.

Tubuhnya penuh dengan pun mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sehun dan Luhan segera berlari menghampiri Tao yang tergeletak di jalanan. Jalanan itu pun semakin ramai.

Pelaku penabrakan Tao keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang itu,"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menabraknya,aku tak melihat dia tadi."

"Ahjussi tolong antarkan kami ke rumah sakit!" Teriak Sehun.

Luhan memeluk tubuh Tao yang tak sadarkan diri.

Orang-orang segera membantu Sehun membawa tubuh Tao yang penuh darah itu masuk ke mobil ahjussi penabrak Tao.

Mereka segera melesat menuju rumah sakit.

"Hyung,aku akan mengabari manajer dan yang lainnya." Ucap Sehun yang ada di samping ahjussi itu.

"Ne Sehunnie.." Ucap Luhan yang tengah terisak.

Luhan mengelus rambut hitam milik Tao,"Tao..bertahanlah..jebal.."

"Hyung,,kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit,Tao hyung tertabrak. Ne..palli!" Ucap Sehun pada sang manajer lewat telepon.

Sehun mentap ke belakang,dia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir,"Tao hyung..bertahanlah.."

TBC

Miss tau ini update-nya lama pake banget..maaf *bow  
Maaf juga gak bisa balas review-nya satu persatu..

Intinya Miss terhura/? membaca review kalian semua *-*  
Jangan bosen-bosen baca dan review ff absurd miss ya..  
Love ya.. *cipok sehun


	4. Chapter 4

**TEARS**

**Main Cast : Kris, Tao, Lay**

**Other Cast : All of member EXO**

**Genre : Angst (gagal), Romance -_-**

**Rated : Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu,hahahha….**

**Author : Miss Kim**

**Mian kalo feel-nya kurang dapet bahkan gak ada sama sekali…  
Keep Review…  
Maaf kalau update-nya lama '-' Miss sengaja hehehhe…  
**

**Don't Like Yaoi…**

**Don't Read…**

**~~ Happy Reading ~~**

Luhan mengelus rambut hitam milik Tao,"Tao..bertahanlah..jebal.."

"Hyung,,kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit,Tao hyung tertabrak. Ne..palli!" Ucap Sehun pada sang manajer lewat telepon.

Sehun mentap ke belakang,dia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir,"Tao hyung..bertahanlah.."

~~Miss Kim~~

Semua member EXO dan kedua manajer mereka tengah menunggu cemas di depan ruang ICU.

Kris tampak duduk sambil menekuk kepalanya.

"Tao baby,gege mohon bertahanlah..jangan pergi,, gege mohon…" Batin Kris.

Baekhyun tampak terus menangis di pelukan juga dengan Xiumin, Luhan.

Ke-4 uke itu nampak sangat memprihatinkan. Mata mereka bengkak karena terlalu lama menagis.

Sambil terus memeluk D.O,Kai memandangi Kris dengan tajam. Sejujurnya,dia ingin sekali menghajar Kris seandainya dia sedang tak sibuk menenangkan D.O.

"Sudahlah hyung. Berhenti menangis. Berdoa saja semoga tak terjadi sesuatu pada Tao hyung." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung mungil Luhan.

"Sehunnie…hyung ini jahat.." Luhan menatap Sehun sendu,"Aku bukan hyung yang baik,seandainya.."

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat,"Sudah hyung. Kalau ada yang patut di salahkan,itu bukan hyung. Tapi.." Sehun menatap Lay dan Kris bergantian.

Suho duduk di antara manager mereka sambil terus menatap dinding. Tatapan kosong tentunya. Tapi,di pikirannya,dia benar-benar mencemaskan Tao.

Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Tao? Tao lumpuh? Geger otak? Atau yang terburuk,bagaimana kalau dia meninggal dunia? Oh Tuhan,jangan. Suho benar-benar tak ingin itu sangat menyayangi .

Lay duduk agak menjauh dari mereka semua,dia malu. Benar-benar malu. Dia terus menagis menyesali perbuatannya. Lay benar-benar menyesal. Bagaimana bisa dia tega menyakiti hati sang magnae EXO M yang polo situ. Dia terus menangis dan berdoa dalam diam. Semoga tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

2 jam kemudian…

Dokter dan suster tampak keluar dengan membawa tubuh Tao yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Bawa ke kamar 171,suster." Ucap sang dokter pada 3 suster itu.

Kedua manager itu menghampiri dokter. Ani,tepatnya mereka semua mengerumuni sang dokter.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Tanya manager EXO M,mengingat saat ini mereka sedang ada di Cina.

"Tadi dia sempat kehilangan banyak darah dan untungnya persediaan di rumah sakit masih mencukupi. Tapi kami masih perlu memeriksa bagian kepalanya,apa ada efek samping akibat benturan keras di kepalanya. Selebihnya,dia baik-baik saja. Setelah pengaruh obat bius-nya hilang,dia akan segera siuman."

"Boleh kami masuk ke kamarnya dok?" Tanya Luhan.

Sang dokter tersenyum,"Tentu. Kamar 171."

Mereka semua membungkuk,"Terimakasih,dokter."

**~~Miss Kim~~**

"Kalian yakin akan masuk?" Tanya Luhan pada Lay dan Kris begitu sampai di depan kamar Tao.

"Sebaiknya kalian tak usah masuk dulu. Bisa-bisa Tao histeris melihat wajah kalian berdua." Sambung Baekhyun dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Yang mereka katakan itu benar,kalian berdua tunggulah di sini." Manajer mereka pun menyetujui usulan Luhan.

"Aku ini namjachingu-nya. Apa hak kalian melarangku melihatnya." Teriak Kris.

Kai berbalik dan menatap Kris,"Benarkah? Lalu,perbuatanmu dengan Lay itu adalah perbuatan seorang namjachingu?" Kai tersenyum evil,"Menjijikkan."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Kai,"Sudah. Jangan berkelahi. Ini rumah sakit Kai." Chanyeol menatap Kris dingin,"Tunggulah di sini."

Chanyeol tau betul sifat tempramental Kai,apa lagi Kai masih belum sepenuhnya dewasa,dia belum bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. Chanyeol berani bertaruh,kalau Sehun sama emosinya seperti Kai,hanya saja Kris dan Lay agak beruntung karena Luhan tengah membuat Sehun sibuk menenangkan dirinya yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

Mereka semua pun masuk meninggalkan Kris dan Lay.

Kris mengapalkan tangannya hingga tangannya tampak memutih.

Lay menyentuh tangan Kris pelan,seolah menenangkan sang leader EXO M itu.

"Maaf." Lirih Lay sambil menahan tangisannya.

Kris menatap Lay sendu,hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat Lay yang merupakan salah satu namja yang ia cintai memang egois,dia mencintai .Jika di suruh memilih,Kris tak tau harus memilih siapa diantara keduanya.

Kris merengkuh tubuh Lay yang bergetar," salahmu. Tak perlu minta maaf,Yixingie."

"Aku …"

"Sstt"

"Aku benar-benar jahat Kris. Aku pantas mati."

"Aku bilang diam. Tak perlu menangis ?"

"Aku mencintaimu,benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi,aku tak mau menyakiti Tao dan juga Suho hyung." Lay mempererat pelukannya pada matanya terus tumpah,semakin deras.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

**~~Miss Kim~~**

Mereka semua menatap tubuh Tao yang tak sadarkan diri.

Putih.

Dingin.

Pucat.

Luhan,Baekhyun dan Xiumin terus duduk di samping kanan Tao.

Sementara yang lain,duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tampak Kai,Sehun dan Chanyeol tengah membicaraka sesuatu di pojokan kamar rawat Tao. **(Bukan menggosip ala ibu-ibu arisan lho..chingu!)**

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah yang sedari tadi tak bisa dia salurkan.

"Aku tau kalian begitu ingin membunuh Kris saat ini juga. Aku juga sama seperti …" Chanyeol menghela nafas,"Mereka saling mencintai..itu bukan dosa."

Kai dan Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan jadi agak salah tingkah melihat sikap kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Maksudku…"

"Aku tau,hyung adalah orang paling dekat dengannya,tapi apa hyung bilang? Mereka saling mencintai dan itu bukan dosa?" Nada bicara Sehun mulai meninggi.

"Ah..mendengar ucapanmu barusan,membuatku yakin,kalau kau bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun hyung." Ucap Kai sinis.

Chanyeol menatap Kai geram,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak memperjelas ucapanmu,HYUNG!" Kai berbicara sambil menatap dingin Chanyeol.

"Sudah! Hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian bertiga!" Teriak manajer EXO K itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari,ternyata mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan itu.

"Eughh.."

Lenguhan itu membuat mereka semua menoleh pada sumber suara,Tao sudah siuman.

Mereka mengerumuni Tao.

"Tao,gwaencana?" Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus surai hitam milik namja manis itu.

Tao memijit kepalanya yang terasa agak meraba-raba perban yang ada di kepalanya .Tao menatap sekitarnya,ada begitu banyak orang menghujaninya pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aghh.." Tao tampak kesakitan.

"Panggilkan dokter!" Teriak manajer meraka.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol keluar dan memanggil dokter.

5 menit kemudian,Chanyeol,dokter,seorang suster,Kris dan Lay masuk ke kamar rawat Tao.

Kris menatap khawatir ke arah serasa tertusuk ribuan jarum melihat Tao meringis kesakitan begitu.

Kepala,kaki dan tangannya penuh dengan balutan perban. Luka di tangan dan kakinya bukan efek kecelakaan itu. Melainkan hasil dari amukan Tao yang begitu mengerikan setelah mendapati kenyataan paling menyakitkan yang pernah dia alami selama hidupnya.

"Bisa kalian semua keluar sebentar?"

Tanpa menjawab,mereka keluar,menyerahkan semua pada dokter.

"Dokter.." Lirih Tao dengan air mata yang meleleh di sudut matanya.

**~~Miss Kim~~**

15 menit kemudian,suster itu mengisyaratkan mereka semua masuk ruangan Tao.

Mereka berdiri di sisi ranjang sang dokter duduk di pinggiran ranjang Tao.

"Kalau kalian mendengar jawaban yang salah dari Tao,mohon beritahu saya." Ucap sang dokter.

Meski tak paham dengan maksud dokter itu,mereka semua mengangguk.

Dokter muda itu menarik nafas dan menatap Tao.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Tao."

"Nama lengkapmu?"

"Huang Zi Tao."

"Tempat dan tanggal lahir?"

"Qing Dao,China. 2 Mei 1993."

"Tinggi? Golongan darah?"

"Emm 183? A."

Berbagai pertanyaan di ajukan sang dokter,semua pertanyaan bersifat pribadi seorang Huang Zi semua di jawab dengan benar oleh namja penyuka panda itu.

"Lalu,siapa mereka?"

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya menatap orang-orang yang setia memandanginya.

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Suho,Luhan,Chanyeol,Kai,Sehun,Xiumin,Chen,Baekhyun,D.O,Lay dan Kris."

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 1 Januari 2013."

Mereka semua menatap Tao. Tentu saja mereka heran,pasalnya sekarang adalah tanggal 30 Mei 2013.

"Hei..ada apa dengan mata kalian? Menyebalkan! Apa salah satu dari kalian mengharapkan aku mati?"

Ucapan Tao benar-benar membuat mereka shock. Tao berbicara dengan nada yang dingin dan kata-kata yang kasar.

"Tao..kau bicara apa?" Ucap Luhan dan mengelus rambut Tao.

"Jangan sentuh rambutku!" Teriak Tao.

Luhan hanya mematung. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Tao membentaknya.

"Jadi..saya harus membicarakan beberapa hal. Siapa yang akan ikut dengan saya,satu orang saja." Ucap sang dokter.

"Saya saja." Tawar manajer EXO K itu.

"Tunggu! Kris ge,kau kan namjachingu-ku,kenapa tidak kau saja?" Tao menatap tajam ke arah Kris yang tampak berdiri di samping Lay.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menahanmu,gege?" Tanya Tao sambil menatap Kris tajam.

"A-ni. Baiklah. Gege pergi dulu." Kris tersenyum dan mengikuti dokter keluar kamar rawat Tao.

Lay masih terus terisak. Dia meraih tangan Tao dan menangis.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menangis?" Tanya Tao.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat Tao?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ingat apa? Apa ada hal penting yang harus kuingat?"

"Mianhae Tao..jeongmal mianhae.." Isak Lay.

"Tapi…"

Semua menatap Tao dengan was-was..

"Kenapa saat aku melihat wajah Kris ge dan Lay ge,kenapa…"

Lay menatap Tao,"Di sini…" Tao menyentuh dadanya,"Terasa sakit. Ada yang kalian sembunyikan?"

Semua diam. Tak ada yang berani bersuara.

"Ehmm..Kalian sebaiknya kembali ke dorm. Bereskan semua. Kalian mengerti?" Ucap manajer EXO M itu.

"Aku tinggal di sini." Ucap Lay.

"Mau apa lagi?" Ucap Xiumin.

"Hey..kau tak dengar..hatiku sakit setiap melihat wajahmu. Jadi,bisa kalian semua pergi? Toh di sini masih ada namjachingu-ku."

Lay kembali meneteskan buliran bening dari matanya. Suho membuka pintu kamar Tao dan keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Mianhae Tao.." Lirih Lay.

"Ck..berisik." Tao membalik bandannya dan memunggungi Lay.

"Kajja. Biarkan dia istrirahat."Ucap Luha.

"Nanti kami kembali lagi,hyung!" Sehun yang berbicara kali ini.

"…"

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Maksud dokter?"

"Dia melupakan kejadian selama 5 bulan belakangan ini,jadi saya harap kalian bisa membantu dia memulihkan ingatannya. Dia hanya ingat sekarang ini tanggal 1 Januari 2013."

Kris mengusap wajahnya.

"Apa akan ada perubahan padanya dokter?"

"Entahlah. Kemungkinan bisa saja."

"Kapan dia boleh pulang,dok?"

"Lusa. Dan ini resep yang harus kalian tebus."

Kris meraihnya dan berdiri,"Terimakasih,dokter. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Sepanjang koridor rumah sakit,Kris terus saja memikirkan keadaan Tao. Rasa penyesalan itu teramat besar. Tapi,di satu sisi,dia juga mencintai Lay. Kris menghela nafas dan mempercepat langkahnya.

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

KRRIEETT..

Pintu kamar rawat Tao terbuka. Tao yang sedang berbaring itu menatap Kris lekat.

Kris merasa canggung mendekati Tao.

"Kenapa masih berdiri di sana? Tak mau menanyakan keadaanku?"

Kris tersentak. Dia tersenyum.

"Tak usah tersenyum. Aku tak butuh senyuman palsumu."

Kris duduk di pinggiran bed Tao,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gege senang aku selamat?"

Kris membelai pipi Tao,"Tentu baby."

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa kecelakaan? Dan kenapa setiap melihat wajah Lay ge dan juga gege,hatiku terasa perih.? Bisa gege jelaskan?"

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Mereka semua sedang duduk di sofa. Begitu mereka sampai ke dorm,semua sudah bersih seperti semula.

"Entahlah. Aku bingung." Xiumin bersandar di sofa.

"Hyung..apa kita ceritakan saja pada Tao hyung?"

Ucapan Sehun barusan sukses membuat Lay tersentak.

"Andwe!" Pekiknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku mohon..jangan.." Lay tertunduk.

"Kenapa? Hyung takut kalau Tao membenci hyung?" Nada suara Kai meninggi,"Seharusnya hyung tau resikonya saat berselingkuh dengan namjachingu orang lain!"

"Kai..sudah.." D.O mengelus bahu Kai dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Suho hyung..menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Chen.

"Mungkin ini kesempatan kedua untuk mereka memperbaiki kesalahan mereka pada Tao. Rahasiakan sementara dari Tao." Suho berkata sambil menatap Lay dengan dingin.

"Gomawo hyung.."

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Benarkah begitu?"

Kris menatap lantai dan mengangguk.

"Aku berlari karena kita terlibat pertengkaran kecil dan akhirnya aku tertabrak mobil,begitu?"

Kris mengangguk lagi.

"Gege yakin?"

Kris lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Mianhae Tao. Gege janji tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi." Batin Kris.

"Pertengkaran seperti apa?"

"…"

"Gege,aku sedang berbicara denganmu!"

Perasaan Kris benar-benar campur aduk. Dia tak tau harus jujur atau berbohong. Tapi pada akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk berbohong.

"Kau cemburu melihat kedekatanku dengan Lay."

"Kedekatan seperti apa?"

Entah mengapa,Kris merasa Tao sedang menguji kejujurannya.

"Kau tau apa maksud gege,Tao."

"Ani,aku tak mengerti."

"Kau melihat gege dan Lay sedang tertawa bersama di taman dekat dorm. Kau berpikir kalau kami selingkuh di belakangmu. Dan kau terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan gege."

"Gege yakin memang sedang tak berselingkuh?"

"Tao…"

"Yakin?"

Kris menghela nafas panjang,"Yakin."

Tao hanya menatap Kris dingin.

Kris menyadari ada yang berubah dari baby pandanya itu. Tepatnya,tatapannya yang dingin dan cara bicaranya agak terkesan kasar.

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Suho hyung…" Lay baru saja masuk ke kamar Suho.

"…"

"Kau boleh memukul ataupun memakiku hyung. Tapi aku mohon jangan diamkan aku." Lay terisak.

"Kita akhiri sampai di sini Lay."

Mata Lay membulat dan air matanya semakin deras.

"Hyung.."

"Aku tau,kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Jadi,sekarang kau bebas. Kita putus."

Tubuh Lay terasa lemas. Lay terduduk. Kakinya terasa berat menopang tubuhnya.

"Hyung…" Lay semakin terisak.

"Semoga kau bahagia."

Suho keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Lay yang terus terisak.

Air mata Suho terasa mengering. Hatinya sakit melihat pengkhianatan Lay. Suho tak mampu lagi untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka dan dia memutuskan untuk menyerah.

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Gege...kapan aku pulang?"

"Lusa,baby.."

Tao hanya menggeleng.

"Ahh…membosankan sekali disini!"

Kris menyodorkan ponselnya,"Kau pakailah ponsel gege. Bermain game atau internet,terserah padamu."

Tao menerima ponsel Kris. Dia melihat walpapernya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kris merampas kembali ponselnya.

"Kenapa ge?"

"Eohh?"

"Eishh kenapa ponselnya gege ambil lagi?"

"Tao..jangan salah paham dulu."

"Salah paham apa?"

"Walpaper gege ini.."

"Itu kan foto kita berdua,ge! Apa yang salah paham?"

Kris tersentak,buru-buru dia memeriksa ponselnya. Benar. Disana terpampang fotonya dengan Tao.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Tao.

"Bukannya wallpaper ponselku kemarin foto ku bersama dengan Tao dan Lay? Kenapa bisa berganti ya? Atau memang aku yang lupa sudah menggantinya?" Batin Kris.

"Gege..sebenarnya gege kenapa?"

"Tidak ada baby.."

Kris mengusap rambut Tao,"Saranghae,Tao."

"Hmm…aku juga."

Kris tersenyum melihat Tao.

"Maaf Tao. Maaf." Batinnya.

"gege.."

"Ne baby.."

"Boleh aku menelepon?"

"Menelepon siapa?"

"Mei Li,aku merindukannya."

Mata Kris membulat mendengar permintaan Tao barusan. Luhan mengatakan padanya kalau dari Mei Li lah Tao mendapat rekaman dia dan Lay saat di hotel waktu itu.

"Gege…"

"N..nee?"

"Boleh tidak?"

Jantung Kris berpacu cepat. Keringat mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"Gege!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**TEARS**

**Part 5**

**Main Cast : Kris**

** Tao**

** Lay**

**Other Cast : All of member EXO**

**Genre : Angst (gagal), Romance -_-**

**Rated : Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu,hahahha….**

**Author : Miss Kim**

**Mian kalo feel-nya kurang dapet bahkan gak ada sama sekali…  
Keep review…  
Dan maaf lagi-lagi miss gak bisa bales review-nya satu-satu *bow  
FF ini mungkin sebagian udah ada yang baca sampe part 7..  
2013 lalu,ff ini emang miss post di beberapa fp dan salah sata fp-nya miss yang jadi admin  
Tapi karena ada beberapa kendala,miss gak bisa on fb dan malah gak post2 ff-nya  
But,biarpun miss gak bales ff-nya miss senyum-senyum sendiri  
berasa kaya orang setress waktu bacain komenan kalian**

Oh iya..miss kemarin baru update ff baru,judulnya Ketika Chanyeol Kutuan  
Kalau berkenan,baca *-* dan review tentunya :D  
Itu ff oneshoot dan genre-nya humor biarpun garing krenyes..

Miss ucapin terimakasih buat yang udah ninggalin jejaknya  
jangan bosan-bosan nunggu update-an miss yang lelet ya :D  
Salam yehet semua *kecup atu2

****

Don't Like Yaoi…

**Don't Read…**

**~~ Happy Reading ~~**

"Gege…"

"N..nee?"

"Boleh tidak?"

Jantung Kris berpacu cepat. Keringat mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"Gege!"

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Mei Li!" Pekik Tao begitu seorang yeoja dengan pakaian errr,,minim masuk ke kamar rawatnya.

Yeoja itu memeluk Tao dengan erat.  
Tao pun membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat.

Tao menatap ke arah pintu,di sana berdiri Kris dan seorang namja  
yang wajahnya tak seperti orang Cina.

"Mei Li,siapa itu?" Tao melepas pelukannya.

Mei Li tersenyum dan menarik tangan namja yang dimaksud Tao,  
"Kenalkan,Sam. Dia temanku. Kebetulan tadi kami sedang makan malam,  
jadi aku minta diantar saja. Lumayan,menghemat."

Mereka berdua pun terkekeh.

"Hai,aku Tao." Tao mengulurkan tangannya pada Sam.

"Sam. Senang bertemu denganmu Tao,kau manis sekali." Sam membalas jabatan tangan Tao.

"Hmm.." Kris yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sofa berdehem.

"Oh iya Sam,itu Kris,dia namjachingu-ku." Tao melepas jabatan tangan Sam  
dan tersenyum ke arah Kris.

"Dia orang Cina?" Tanya Sam.

"Emm..Cina-Canada." Jawab Mei Li.

"Wah…aku Cina-Inggris loh Tao. Hahahah.."

"Lalu?" Ucap Kris tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin memberitahunya saja." Sam menyeringai ke arah Kris.

"Mei Li-a,kau tau sebenarnya kenapa aku bisa kecelakaan?"

Kris yang tadinya menunduk langsung menatap Tao.

Mei Li tersenyum,"Kau benar tak ingat?"

Tao mengangguk imut.

"Ini tanggal 1 Januari 2013 kan?"

Mei Li tersentak,"Aniya..ini sudah 30 Mei 2013 Tao. Kau benar-benar tak ingat?"

"Ya..dokter bilang aku kehilangan sebagian memoriku. Emmm..katanya mungkin aku melupakan sesuatu yang membuatku frustasi belakangan ini."

Mei Li mengelus kepala Tao pelan,"Perlahan tapi pasti,kau akan mengingat semua Tao."

Kris hanya menatap Tao. Entah mengapa dia merasa sifat Tao saat bersamanya tadi dan sekarang sangat berbeda. Saat Tao bersama Mei Li,dia tampak seperti Tao yang dulu.  
Tao yang baik,polos,sopan dan imut. Bukan Tao yang kasar seperti tadi.

"Sam,kau tinggal di Cina?" Tanya Tao.

"Ya..kira-kira 5 bulan yang lalu. Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke rumah ku."

"Tentu. Kau bekerja?"

"Kami bekerja di hotel yang sama,hanya saja dia seorang manajer."

"Wahh…hebat sekali!" Puji Tao

"Hahaha,,,Tao,biasa saja."

Kris menghela nafas dan berdiri,"Sudah hampir pukul 10,Tao harus istirahat."

Sam dan Mei Li menatap Kris tajam.

"Baiklah Tao,sepertinya kami harus pulang." Mei Li bangkit dari duduknya,begitu juga dengan Sam.

"Boleh aku menghubungimu lain waktu?" Sam menatap Tao penuh harap.

"Tentu. Kau bisa minta nomer ponselku pada Mei Li."

"Thank you,Tao."

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Jadi,kau mengijinkan ia menghubungimu?"

"Kenapa gege?"

"Sam. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Kau cemburu? Dia cuma teman baruku,ge."

Kris menghela nafas,"Tidurlah."

Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang rawat Tao.

Sedangkan Tao,dia menatap punggung Kris yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menuju ke alam mimpi.

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Kris,kau tau situasi di dorm benar-benar kacau."

"Maafkan aku."

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf pada Suho hyung dan juga Tao,bukan padaku."

"Aku tau."

"Kau tau,sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membunuhmu."

Kris menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan yang menyedihkan,"Aku tau."

"Hanya saja,aku mencoba bersikap netral. Kalau semua mengikuti emosi,  
masalah ini hanya akan tambah rumit."

"Terimakasih Park Chanyeol."

"Aku sarankan padamu,pilih salah satu dari mereka.  
Kau tak bisa mendapatkan keduanya."

Kris menghela nafas,"Dari awal aku sudah memilih Tao,hanya saja.."

"Kau tak boleh bersikap egois,pikirkan perasaan mereka berdua."

Kris menyesap kopi-nya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Suho dan Lay hyung sudah putus."

Kris tersentak,dia menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Chanyeol menyesap kopi-nya juga.

"Aku tidak sedang berbohong,Kris. Suho hyung memutuskannya malam tadi."

Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi coklat itu,

"Kalau kau mencintai Tao,ini saatnya memperbaiki kesalahanmu,Kris."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris berkata sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ini akan terdengar sangat kejam." Chanyeol menghela nafas,  
"Tao hilang ingatan,itu bagus Kris. Dengan begitu dia tidak mengingat semua  
kejadian yang membuat dia menghancurkan dorm."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya dan di sambut decakan sebal dari Kris.

"Lupakan Lay dan mulai hubungan baru dengan Tao.  
Ini kesempatan untukmu,kau tau?"

"Lalu Lay? Aku juga mencintainya? Dan barusan kau bilang,  
dia dan Suho hyung sudah putus. Ini sangat kejam Chanyeol!"

"Lalu,kau mau mempertahankan keduanya?"

"…"

"Jangan membuat Tao kecewa lagi,Kris."

"…"

"Kalau aku jadi kau,ini akan ku jadikan sebagai kesempatan memperbaiki segalanya."

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya,"Sudah pukul 12,aku pulang dulu."

Kris beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku juga harus kembali,Tao sendirian di sana."

"Pikirkan baik-baik ucapanku tadi Kris."

"Sepertinya,kau melupakan sopan santunmu Chanyeol. Aku ini lebih tua darimu,tapi sejak tadi kau memanggilku dengan namaku."

"Mianhae hyung.." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar pada Kris.

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Tao..kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu dia sampai di kamar rawat Tao.

"Iya." Jawab Tao cuek sambil memainkan ponsel milik Kris.

"Kau sedang apa hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Kau buta atau bagaimana,aku sedang mengotak-atik ponsel!"

Membeku.

Keadaan di ruang rawat Tao benar-benar canggung. Semua diam dengan seribu pertanyaan di kepala masing-masing.

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya.

Ada yang kurang..

Sehun dan Kai sedang berada di sudut ruangan.

Suho dan kedua manager mereka duduk di sofa,sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di sisi kiri ranjangnya.

Luhan dan Xiumin duduk di sisi kanan ranjangnya.

Chen dan D.O juga duduk di sofa.

Lay dan Kris tak terlihat.

"Kris ge,dia dimana?" Suara Tao membuyarkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

Semua saling pandang. Kecuali Suho. Dia hanya menatap Tao dengan pandangan pedih.

"Lay gege juga tak ada." Sambung Tao lagi.

"Tadi,Kris ke toilet. Lay ke tempat parkir. Dia meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil." Jawab Chanyeol.

Semua menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan heran.

Chanyeol berdiri,"Aku mau ke toilet,ada yang mau ikut?"

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Apa itu benar?"

"Hiks..hiks…"

"Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku,ini semua gara-gara aku."

"Ini juga salahku."

"Aku mencintaimu,sungguh."

"Aku tau."

"Tapi,aku lebih mencintainya."

"Aku juga tau itu."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"…"

"Lay,jawab aku."

"Aku harus jawab apa Kris?"  
Kris memeluk Lay erat.

"Ehhm!"

Suara berat itu mengganggu kegiatan antara Lay dan Kris.

"Benar dugaanku,mereka sedang pacaran." Sehun menatap Kris dan Lay dingin.

"Tadi kau berjanji untuk tidak memancing keributan,Sehun." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tao mencarimu hyung…dan juga selingkuhanmu .."

Sehun menampilkan evil smirknya.

"Palli.." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Kalian,masih menjalin hubungan?" Tanya Sehun.

Lay hanya tertunduk,sementara Kris mengepalkan tangannya.

Sehun menatap tangan Kris.

Sehun menyeringai,"Hyung mau memukulku?"

"Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol memperingatkan Sehun lagi.

"Apa kalian tidak punya rasa malu,hyung?"

"Sehun-a.." Lay menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memelas.

"Wae?"

"Hentikan,Sehun!" Chanyeol mendeathglare Sehun.

"Apa?" Sehun malah berbalik menantang Chanyeol.

"Apa mau-mu Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kris.

"Tinggalkan Tao hyung!"

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku begitu?"

"Aku bilang tinggalkan dia,apa kau tuli Wu Yi Fan?"

Kesabaran Kris benar-benar habis sekarang,Kris melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke wajah Sehun.

Sehun jatuh tersungkur di dinginnya lantai basement.

Sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Cuma segitu kemampuanmu,Wu Yi Fan? Apa di ranjang,kemampuanmu juga cuma segini? Eoh? Lay hyung,apa dia hebat dalam urusan ranjang?"

BUUGGHH

Lagi-lagi Kris melayangkan tinjunya.

Chanyeol segera melerai perkelahian antara Kris dan Sehun.

"HENTIKAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Sehun,Kris,Lay dan Chanyeol menatap ke arah sumber suara..

"TAO?" Pekik mereka bersamaan.

TBC

Otte? Makin gaje-kah?

Mian kalau pendek…Miss sengaja soal-nya..

Hehehe…

Don't be silent readers..

Hohohohoho..

Review,Please…

^_^V


End file.
